


Helping Hands

by LilyAnson



Category: Starbucks - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: The Starbucks hands become self aware and realize people think they're gender specific.





	Helping Hands

The lights went off and Lefty finally broke its position. “Righty?:”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I am but it’s still our job.”

The left hand nodded. “True that. Did you realize that people think we’re a… a-”

“Yes, but does it matter?”

“Well not really but-”

“Then why shouldn’t we hold hands?”

“Uhhh, no reason. But we should really-”

“What? Pay the haters attention?”

“Well, no. But-”

“But nothing. You’re a hand.”

“Uh, yes?”

“I’m a hand.”

“Uh, yes?”

“So who cares what we do?”

“Oh, uh, the general public and-”

“Screw the general public.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Works for me.”

“Yep, me too.”


End file.
